the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of St. Louis
The Delmar Skirmish, also known as the Battle of St. Louis is the name given to a series of firefights and brawls involving the Reapers, the Babylon Coalition, and Chapter X. The events took place over a course of one day: September 26, 2019. Background After the Brawl at Mirage Restaurant, Onan Vural decided to take the battle straight to the Maglio family. Deciding to go on the offensive, the Maglio family responded in kind, actively working to hunt down the Babylon Coalition and Black Widow members to help local law enforcement apprehend the criminals. This eventually sowed the seeds for a full-blown war. Course of events Brentwood Station Brawl On the afternoon of September 26, 2019, Bill Maglio was going to Brentwood to meet up with his wife Diana, who had some new information regarding the Black Widow conspiracy. As he stepped off the train to the Brentwood I-64 Station, he noticed that Bradley Houghton was standing on the platform as well. The two had an intense standoff on the platform, until Bradley opened fire on Bill in full view of the other passengers, causing a mass panic. Bill disarmed Bradley and the fight soon transitioned into a hand-to-hand brawl, with Bill and Bradley exchanging punishing blows on each other. After subduing Bradley, Bill caught sight of several other Babylon Coalition hitmen congregating around a particular spot in the Brentwood station. Suspecting another assassination attempt, he went to confront them, but was unable to reach them in time before the operatives fled the scene. Battle of Maplewood At the same time the Brentwood Brawl was happening, Ryan Foster ran into Olivia Martin and the rest of Eddie's siblings-Ava, Marsha, and Olivia Maglio-along with the Sisterhood of Anarchy at a supermarket known as The Blue Plane. At this point he was escaping the chaos of the Brentwood Brawl after having personally witnessed Bradley shooting at Bill. Upon learning of the brawl, Marsha insisted that they leave the store and help their father. Before they could make a decision, they were suddenly ambushed by Violette Ross, who was disguised as a street performer, who opened fire on the three of them. Foster pushed Olivia Martin and the Maglio siblings out of harm's way, before engaging in a fistfight with Violette alongside the Sisterhood of Anarchy while the Maglio sisters and Olivia Martin alerted a security guard. Foster was able to defeat Violette by breaking her arm and fracturing her ankle before knocking her unconscious by slamming her head against a table at the nearby Subway restaurant, also located inside the store. Showdown at Delmar Loop Evergreen Students Lev Raskov and Mason Davidson were heading home after a long day in class, when they was suddenly jumped by a team of Babylon Coalition hitmen led by a guy built like a sumo wrestler. The two exchanged heavy blows, though the sumo wrestler was able to beat them both. The two of them eventually ganged up on the sumo wrestler, incapacitating him by blowing out his eardrums with gun muzzle flashes and eventually killing him by shooting him in the throat. Ambush at Grand Lake Garden While this was happening Sezen Ulas was hanging out with Ava Clancy at the Grand Lake Garden, located fifteen minutes away from the Delmar Loop. While this was happening, they were being spied on by Anna Byrne, an assassin for the Babylon Coalition. Anna then tried to gun Sezen and Ava down, only to be subdued by Ava, who later stabbed Anna to death. Assault on Lewis Jordan At around the same time, Lewis Jordan was reading and doing homework at a Bubble Tea restaurant in Richmond Heights, Missouri. He received a text from Edward Maglio, who was still recovering at the hospital, revealing that he'd watched the news and saw the attacks on his friends and family, imploring for Lewis to be careful on his way home. Lewis smiled to himself and replied that he already knew, but thanked Eddie for the heads up anyway. Immediately afterwards, he noticed a suspicious man sitting at the table across from his own, which worried him. He went to go call the police, but as he did a team of Babylon Coalition operatives broke into the restaurant, under the pretense of robbing the place. Lewis looked down at his silverware, and then began fighting back against the assassins by throwing various different knives at them. He was able to take down a majority of the assassins and escape the restaurant before he was confronted with reinforcements led by Konstantin Rozhdestvensky, a former Russian Army officer. He braced himself for another round of combat, only to witness Konstantin getting ambushed by a masked Phylis Brathwaite, who was wearing a futuristic black operations battle dress uniform. At first at a loss for words, Lewis watched the melee in disbelief, but eventually got back into the fight after seeing that Brathwaite was outnumbered. After taking down the assassins, Lewis, recognizing Brathwaite's voice, complimented her new outfit and asked where she got the suit from. Brathwaite casuallty replied that she bought it from Ebay, but for some reason the suit came in two weeks late. Confused, Lewis inquired if they ever sold suits like that on Ebay. Brathwaite replied by claiming that the suit's previous owner was a former military grunt who sold the suit after he decided "the uniform didn't fit", before killing another assassin that tried to ambush Lewis from behind. She then told Lewis to come with her. Lewis initially refused, but eventually relented when Brathwaite told him she had a ride for him to use to get home safely. Confrontation at the Galleria Mall Meanwhile, Indonesian Chapter X operative known as Ghost Beast went to the Metro Station platform near University City, tailing Indonesian Babylon Coalition operative James Simarmata, who in turn was stalking Leah West, who was coming home to her apartment in University City after classes. Aftermath TBA Trivia *The portrayal of the events of the Battle of St. Louis as a montage of people fighting each other is a homage to John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017). Category:Incidents Category:Battles